


Grant & Leo, Submissive Husbands

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Male, Praise Kink, Same-Sex Marriage, Spanking, Sub!Grant Ward, Sub!Leo Fitz, Suits, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, dom!Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: After a long day at the office Leo Fitz and Grant Ward want nothing more than to return home like anyone else.  What no one knows though is what awaits them at home and how much both men change once they step through their door and cast off the personas they must wear in public.





	Grant & Leo, Submissive Husbands

          The last rays of the sun glinted off the car as Ward and Fitz entered it, both men taking a moment to adjust once they’d sat down before Ward flipped the engine and revved the car to life.  Today had been a hard day, grueling and contentious and filled with far too many things both men had to deal with, but finally they were going to be heading home.          

          The car ride there passed quickly and in relative silence, both knowing what they wanted, needed, without question or concern.  Soon enough they’d be home and all of their troubles would melt away, at least for tonight.

          The car pulled up outside their house in D.C. It was a simple two story place, no real yard to speak of, but it was nice, not far from work. It was in a protected neighborhood, so neither could ask for more.  Getting out of the car they headed up to the door, the turn of the key, the creak of hinge, only served as a trigger, a near Pavlovian response to being home, being safe.

          Once inside they stopped at the door, locking it and turning to one another.

          “Hey…” Ward said, a small, soft smile on his face as he stared down at his husband.

          “Hey yourself,” Fitz replied with a shy smile.  They both knew what was coming, and both were eager, so they only kissed once, their slight stubble rubbing at their lips before pulling apart.

          Slowly, methodically, Ward and Fitz began to undress one another until they stood bare in the entranceway.  They hung their suits up on the rack there, and tossed the other clothes through the laundry chute.  They looked at one another, naked save for three things mirrored on both of their bodies; their wedding bands, black silicon cock cages with the shield logo on them, and thick butt plugs in their asses.

          The feeling of relief that washed over both of them at being stripped down to their essence was immediate and they couldn’t help but to embrace, sharing a passionate kiss.  Making out for a few moments, each groaned as they felt their bodies trying to react in ways they no longer could thanks to their cages.

          Those in particular were new, something Fitz himself had designed upon request.  They fit to the exact measurements of their cocks, allowing almost no room to get hard, but made of a fully breathable material that was easy to keep clean and never pinched their skin.  They still needed to keep shaved down there, which at first had been a hassle for Ward, but once they’d taken to shaving each other the task had been more enjoyable.

          As they parted Ward rested his forehead against his husband’s hair, smiling as he had to bend a bit thanks to their height difference.  “I love you,” he whispered.

          Fitz looked up and met his eyes, taking his hand and squeezing it.  “I love you too, but we better finish getting ready, he’ll be waiting,” he said in that adorable brogue.

          Ward nodded, watching as Fitz moved towards the cabinet, unlocking a secret compartment that hid an array of leather items.

          In an almost ritualistic manner Ward and Fitz took turns grabbing pieces from their little hooks and shelves and placing them on one another.  First came the ankle cuffs, firm yet soft, then the matching wrist cuffs.  Next harnesses, Ward’s with a slight red accent, Fitz’s with a blue one.  Finally their collars, sleek black leather, the same feint accents as the harnesses wrapping around their chests.  The collars went on and both Fitz and Ward fully slipped into their submissive place, heads falling with downcast glances, breath coming heavy for a moment.

          They gave each other one last kiss before both sinking to their knees.  They crawled to and up the stairs, knowing he’d be watching.  They made it to the landing and turned, Fitz getting a lovely view of his husband’s caged cock and balls, his ass stretched around the thick black plug as they crawled to their room.

          They made it into the room, not seeing him, but knowing he was there.  They took their spots, sitting on their haunches, arms crossed obediently behind their straight backs.

          The first sign he was there for sure was the faint buzzes against their prostates, the plugs whirring to life inside them.  Fitz whimpered, but Ward remained firm, the only movement a slight swivel of his hips he hadn’t been able to help.

          Neither said a word as the vibrations began to increase in intensity, Fitz still whimpering, biting his lip to stem some of the noise.  Ward knew it was a test, and he held out as long as he could, but as the plug’s vibrations neared their zenith he let out a shaky breath, panting as his cock strove valiantly to get hard in its cage.

          “Now that’s more like it,” came a soothing, pleased voice from behind them.  The dulcet tones of it made both of them smile, and they could think straight again once the vibrations dulled to a faint buzz.  “My boys,” the man said, stepping up behind them, mussing their hair.  Both of them leaned into the touch, needing that connection with their Dominant.

          “Hello Daddy,” Ward said, his voice soft and airy already.  He heard his husband recite the same words as they both stared up at the man.

          He was dressed impeccably in a fine suit, the same one he’d wore at the office this morning.  The tie had been loosened, and his cock and balls hung from the fly of his pants, obviously accentuated by a cock ring, but otherwise he looked the spitting image of the Director.

          “I can tell both of my boys are eager today, aren’t they?”  Coulson asked, and both of his submissives nodded eagerly.  He reached a hand out to cup their cheeks, warm, strong hands rubbing beneath weary eyes.

          “Well then, let’s get started.  My boys have been good, yes?” He asked.

          Knowing this was an invitation to speak Ward did so, “Yes.  We’ve been good, Daddy.”

          “So good, Sir,” Fitz added eagerly, their anticipation at an all-time high.  It had been two weeks since they’d last seen their Dominant, and unlike before where he’d left them to their own devices, he’d kept them locked up since then.  He hadn’t even allowed for another Dom to take his place for a night.

          “Good, I’m proud of you both,” he said, and watched as pleased smiles spread across both their faces at the praise.  Fitz was never hard to drag a smile out of, but it was only here, stripped bare, that he got to see the real Ward without all of his walls.

          “Ward first, up,” he said, watching him rise, all that lean, coiled muscle stretching out.  Somedays it was hard for Coulson to believe he’d gotten so lucky, finding these two submissives desperate for a Dominant to take care of them, of their needs that try as they might neither could fully fulfill for the other.

          Ward’s abs were on display as he was tugged by his harness to the chair in the corner of the room.  Coulsin’s fingers dragged over his skin, the hair he’d been allowed to grow out on his chest, down over the smooth planes of his abs and further to his caged cock.  Coulson gripped his balls and cage at once, reminding him who had the power here and making Ward shiver.

          “Over my lap boy, and Fitz, you may turn and watch,” Coulson instructed, waiting for both to get into position.  With Ward over his legs he reached into his jacket pocket and flipped the vibrators speed up.  “Now Ward.  You know what to do, yes?”

          “Yes Daddy,” he panted, hearing the smile in Coulson’s voice.  He knew how much the man liked being in charge, knowing how his work was affecting his boys.

          Coulson let his hand slide over Ward’s firm backside, caressing his pale ass.  He knew soon it would be a lovely shade of pink, maybe even red if the mood struck him.  His hand reared back before coming down hard and fast, a resounding thwap echoing across the room.

          Ward groaned, a low sound in his chest as he bucked involuntarily at it.  “Th-thank you Daddy, may I have another?”

          “You certainly may my boy,” was the response, and he brought his hand down.  Again and again it was repeated, Ward spouting his thanks and pleas for more with every slap.  Soon enough his ass was a bright pink, a few light handprints even shone on one cheek that Coulson had favored.

          Looking over he saw Fitz’s eyes blown wide with lust as he watched his husband spanked.  “Come here,” he beckoned, watching as Fitz crawled over on hands and knees.

          “Your husband has made a mess of my trousers, I think we need someone to clean it up,” he said, rolling a slightly fazed Ward on his side, still on his lap, to reveal a stain from all the pre-cum that Ward had been leaking.

          “Yes sir,” Fitz said, moving in to lick at the stain.  It didn’t truly clean it, but neither cared about that, it was the gesture itself that counted.  Afterwards Fitz moved up, wrapping his lips around what he could of his husband’s cage and suckling the pre-cum from it.

          “What a good boy, now, hand me the blindfold” Coulson said, nodding to the drawer filled with toys.  Fitz went to grab it, using his teeth and carrying it back.  “Good.”

          Coulson wrapped it around Ward’s eyes and settled him on the floor with an increase in his vibrator.  He knew the other was floating high after that and so he let him rest as he repeated the same spankings with Fitz.  He had a lighter hand with him though, the technician’s body not as accustomed to pain as Ward’s.  They both enjoyed it, but he always relished that extra bit of strength he could put in on Ward.  Then again, Fitz flushed and pinked so beautifully with such little effort it had its own unique charm as well.

          Once it was over he helped Fitz back to his knees, and blindfolded him as well.  “Now isn’t that a beautiful sight.  Both my boys all worked up, asses pink and ready.  So, who wants Daddy’s dick first?” He asked, knowing they were in for some more play and this always being a fun test.  To see which would admit they needed it more, who could beg best.

          He was ready for it, and Fitz did plead for it, but that was an act.  One of the benefits of his subs being married was they knew each other, and clearly Fitz knew his husband needed it more tonight.  Even as his mouth spoke and asked to be fucked first, his head shook and he nodded at Ward.

          With both of them blindfolded Ward didn’t know his husband was already acquiescing to him getting first ride and so was begging.  “Please.  Please Daddy.  Fuck me, please fuck me Daddy.  I need it!  Please I’ll be so good for you, I’m open already, but I’ll still be tight for you, please Daddy…” Ward begged.

          There were actual tears slipping through from beneath Ward’s blindfold and for a moment Coulson considered stopping.  “Color?” He asked instead, checking in with them

          “Green,” he heard in unison and smiled.

          Standing up he moved towards Ward and cupped his cheek, bending to press a light kiss to his forehead.  “Ward first tonight.”

          Ward visibly shook with relief, a few tears still trailing down his cheeks, wiped away by Coulson’s strong hands.  He looked up, even though he couldn’t see, and smiled.  “Thank you Daddy,” he whispered

          “You’re welcome my boy,” Coulson replied, already thinking of what he could do to treat his sub.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've sorta done Dom/Sub stuff before, but I wanted to go a bit different route this time and not go to the sex right away. Also may have been inspired by feelings of seeing sweet Frame!Ward and wanting a good Ward who just gets nice things like to marry his husband and willingly submit to other men for mutual sexual gratification. 
> 
> As always a big thank you to all of my Wonderful Readers for all of the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
